Conventionally, a resin film has been used for a dielectric film in a capacitor or the like. Such a dielectric film is formed by irradiating a monomer deposited in a substrate with electron beams or ultraviolet rays to polymerize the monomer, as disclosed in JP 63-32929 B, JP 11-147272 A, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,125,138. As the monomer used for forming dielectric films, for example, dimethylol tricyclodecane diacrylate and 1,9-nonanediol diacrylate or the like have been used.
However, electronic components using the dielectric films formed of the above-described monomers have a problem in that the characteristics are not sufficient. In particular, electronic components using the dielectric films formed of the above-described monomers have the problem that the characteristics are not sufficient under high humidity and high temperature.
In order to solve the problem, it is an object of the present invention to provide a monomer that can provide dielectric films suitable for electronic components and a method for producing the same, and an electronic component having excellent characteristics under high humidity and high temperature.